Varya Twice-Orphaned
"A breath of fresh air... endlessly devalued until the last is drawn. Do not worry, darling; I will savor your passing, so let my love flow through your veins, and let me hear your cries." History Varya's story began with an unholy union beneath the city streets of Geirland. Her mother was a heretical priestess of Ragathiel, defecting from the church after an encounter with an assassin devoted to Ydersius intent of dispatching a local official. Although she struck down the assassin swiftly, the dying assassin managed to trick and bite the priestess. The venom of that acolyte was nothing ordinary, however. Coursing through her veins and rending her mind, Varya's mother was exposed to Ydersius' influence, and the Headless King sought to make her a bride. Disappearing deep into the sewer system, Varya's mother sought the vessel through which her King's love would be given to her. A serpent, scales as black as night approached the priestess, and as she prostrated herself, the snake bit her stomach, injecting her with a venomous gift from her King. For nine months, the woman writhed and suffered in those dark sewers, a test of faith as she clung to life, fighting off any pursuing inquisitors or monsters that lay within the dark tunnels, defending the King's heir with her life. When the time came for her child to be brought into the world, the priestess was in dire straits. Reaching the end of her escape routes with inquisitors closing in, she had little respite or time to rest before it came to term. Experiencing pain greater than any suffering she had experienced thusfar, she delivered the child unto the world. A beautiful baby girl with venomous green eyes, the priestess had but a moment to cherish her daughter before she needed to act. With the last of her strength, and the blessing of Ydersius, she imprisoned Varya within a tiny gem, embedding it within a Ratfolk child she had captured. Although panicked and restrained, the Ratfolk looked and listened to her as the priestess gave her the name 'Varya', and sent her off into the darkness as the inquisitors descended upon her. When they arrived, the priestess was already dead, contorted from pain smiling with fulfillment. The small Ratfolk girl carrying the soul of a Godling wandered in the darkness, surviving to the best of her abilities, but was not entirely alone. Varya's soul was powerful, and guided the Ratfolk's emotions and soul, and desperation and efficiency that would keep her alive. In time, she found a small pack of other Ratfolk, including a young boy who would come to be her brother by the name of Prakov. Together they grew up, each pursuing their own passions and survival until a group of adventurers came to cleanse the sewers. Seeing no other method of survival, the two abandoned their family, and thusly Varya was orphaned once more, set adrift in the world, still nurturing the soul within her. Varya and Prakov would seek work as mercenaries, leveraging their innate talents to work their way up in a society not built for them. Knowing that patronage would be the only way they could be truly safe, they began work under Edina Yokiku, the then Treasurer of Yoku. The adoptive siblings would begin to separate from there as Varya worked her way up through the ranks until she was given leadership over the organization known as the Magpies, a tax-collection unit under direct control of the Treasurer. Bearing the position briefly, Varya was given a small fortune as a sign-on bonus, however the inner yearning of her Godling soul was nearing completion, and so Varya swore off her patronage despite their every instinct of survival, and set out on their own. She fought under various benefactors, further leveraging her trade until she entered combat with a being beyond comprehension. Although her allies were victorious, her Ratfolk form was killed. Luckily, due to the nature of the arena, her life was saved, however her soul was left touched by that darkness, and the true Varya was ready to awaken. Separating herself from her Ratfolk vessel, Varya Twice-Orphaned arose as her true human form, leaving a whimpering husk of a rat-creature as the remnants of the Ratfolk her mother captured that one day. Varya stripped the creature of gear, clothing herself out of the rags borne by the creature, and looked down upon it with a sentimental sigh. Taking the creature on as a familiar, she set out, renewed and full of her father's love, ready to inflict even greater suffering upon the world, and delight in every second of it. Appearance Prior to her rebirth, Varya was a normal Ratfolk, small for her age, a sickly pallor to her coat, bearing many scars from the trials of survival. Once she arose from her derelict roots, Varya Twice-Orphaned proved to be a much more elegant, even attractive, individual. Her skin still pale, but maintaining a more alabaster-like appearance than sickness, her form is slender and well-toned. Her hair braided and adorned with trinkets and decorations, Varya takes on a more ornate appearance, wearing laced and cured leather and silk, combining a degree of practicality with a sense of fashion. Most notably however, her body is etched with dimly glowing lines of light and markings from head to toe, a visual manifestation of her venomous soul that she can repress at-will to assume a far more mundane appearance that could be lost in a crowd. Personality While borne within her Ratfolk body, Varya was conniving and paranoid, focused only on survival and research, treating her poisoncraft as a science, repressing her enjoyment of the anguish and death she would inflict upon others in favor of logic. Once she awakened to her true form however, her outlook is far more vibrant, if not more disturbing as well. Varya is an intelligent, sly young woman with a fierce independence, able to easily transition from casual conversation to threatening someone's life on a whim. Perfectly willing to let other's have the spotlight, Varya indulges in her own form of enjoyment. She feels sadistic glee whilst inflicting poison upon others, taking great joy in slowly killing another. The splendor of this varies with her own internal standards of quality, with the highest caliber of her craft pushing her to a practically euphoric reaction, much to the concern of those around her. Some may interpret this response as arousal, and they would not be incorrect, however her motivations are purely violent, relishing only in the pain of her beloved subjects. Any concept of romance possessed by Varya is depraved and twisted beyond repair, likely not resulting in the survival of anyone who would seek to be her 'partner'. Friends Her brother, Prakov Kryza, whilst no longer having the same form as her, she bears a degree of sentiment towards him, and would aid him should the need arise. Enemies Varya has worked well to avoid having any particular enemies beyond a few perturbed druids, as her desire to kill and torture is something she does not do out of spite. Any who would seek to imprison her again would certainly earn her utmost ire, however. Aspirations Varya has finally connected with her father, Ydersius, after 17 long years. She seeks to hone her poisoncraft, seeing it as an artform and a passion to not be wasted. Beyond this, however, she harbors a desire to sow chaos and suffering, perhaps so the world may be a better place for her eventual child, so that her heir will not be orphaned like she was. What legacy she intends to set for that child... one may shudder at the thought. Category:Player Characters